Three-Fifths Challenge
by shadowhunterakira
Summary: A compilation of prompts, which are then filled with the escapades of me and my late girlfriend.Writing these as a boredom-buster, so to speak, but read it if you want a little insight into my life :) FxF, Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Hey guys! I'm back again! Can't seem to get rid of me, can you? Anyway, I wrote this for a prompt on tumblr for writersyoga so check them out! This was a three-fifths challenge, and I used the categories of, pets, cuddles, and scars. So enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer**:This is my own original little fiction, so you can live vicariously through me. If you wish to put this anywhere, or use it for something, even just to change it up, all you have to do is ask, I don't bite...much :)_

* * *

><p>Pulling off my horrendous school tie, I flopped down on the bed, landing at an angle, and rolled over to face the ceiling. Groaning, I listened hard to the pounding of the rain against the skylight, waiting for something to break the spell of boredom I was under. The longer I lay there, I could feel my eyelids drooping, and my mind wandered to the dream-realm. I was always a light sleeper, so when I heard someone come through the front door, I snapped awake. They walked into the hallway and fumbled with a set of keys. I knew then that it wasn't a robber. It was Kathleen. She wandered into the kitchen and I heard her set her schoolbag on the bench, then she flipped on some lights in the dusky room, startling Alba, her silver grey tabby-cat.<p>

"Caity-cat are you home?" She called cautiously.

"Yeah! I'm up here!" I replied, rolling onto my side of the bed. I could hear her footsteps padding up the hallway towards the bedroom and she quietly walked in.

"Hey baby, you're home early." She said to me, smiling as she sat down on the bed.

"No." I said smiling, "You're home late."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Kathleen said, looking rather sheepish.

"Don't worry about it!" I said, patting the bed beside me.

"Up for a cuddle?" I asked, offering her the position of little spoon.

"But babe, I'm all cold and wet!"

"Well, you know, that's not gonna be solved if you don't get your cute little butt over here!" I snarked back, reaching over and catching her by the waist and pulling her down onto the bed with me. Kathleen laughed, and then rolled over to face me, tangling our legs together, her blonde hair mixing with my dark hair to create a pattern like none other across the pillows. She pulled me closer to her and I gently brushed a few wet strands of hair off her forehead.

"You're so cute when you're all touseled." I said, smirking. She quickly pressed our lips together as a reply, absent-mindedly running her fingers over the scar on my forehead, just above my right eyebrow, a quirky habit of hers.

Getting my just to the point where I was ready to deepen the kiss, she pulled away, and I pouted. Laughing at me, she sat up, tugging her fingers through her hair.

"Where are you going?" I complained as she went to leave the bedroom.

"Did you not hear him meowing? Albas needs fed."

As she wandered down towards the kitchen again, I said just loud enough that she might hear;

"The cat gets more attention than me."

I can still hear her laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This was a moment that I shared with a girlfriend that I lost, but the memory seems so fitting I couldn't help but write about it, so there! I hope you enjoyed, and please, please, please don't forget to review, I'm doing exams, and they never fail to brighten up a crappy day!

Lots of love

~Akira


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here is the next three-fifths challenge! Given to me by my good old friend Oynxheat! He has recently well-written a story of his, which is fantastically good, so,check him out! His prompts were: Candles, Castle, Tie, Rain and Orchard. See if you can pick them out. I have come to the decision that these three-fifth challenges that I do, will be the escapades and fun times I've had with my girlfriend, because, why not? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>I was roughly awakened, from my dream of climbing up an apple tree in a rich, dark, heavily fruitful orchard after a little black cat, by a sharp dig in the ribs.<p>

"Dude!" I snarled, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

My classmate just rolled their eyes and drew a little arrow on my page pointing to the front of the classroom. The year head had just entered the room, and was gazing around, scrutinizing every pupil. I was glad now that they had woke me up, and drew a little smiley face with the words '_thank you_' underneath. The classroom fell silent to acknowledge her presence, and she informed us of a rather useless piece of information regarding uniform checks. After she had left the entire room released a collective sigh of relief, and began chatting loudly again, our French teacher having left for the photocopying room a period ago, and had still not returned. So, content I had nothing more to do, I glanced at the time. 15:17. I still had 18 minutes to kill. Crossing my arms, I snuggled my head into my elbow and closed my eyes again. Just as I was dropping off, the loud bell rang to signify the end of school. Gathering my books, I was grabbed by the elbow, and hoisted out of the classroom door, and into the locker room 3 steps outside the door, and positioned in front of my bag.

"Pack." Mathew said dropping my elbow and began packing his own bag.

"What's up your arse?" I said, smirking at him.

"I saw you sleeping in French, and we do have an early bus to catch, I'm not missing it 'cause of your sleepwalking!"

We gathered our stuff together and powerwalked out of the school building and across the street, where the bus had only just pulled up. Clambering on, we took our usual seats on a three-seater. Mathew at the window, our bags in the middle, and me on the isle. It was the wrong order, as he got off first, but it happened every day, and then it stuck.

The bus ride, as usual, was tedious. 40 minutes trapped in a slowly moving vehicle, packed to the brim with children from a range of different schools, all going to the asshole of nowhere, never really bodes well. Mathews stop came up around a minute before mine, and said goodbye, shifting back into my seat.

After getting off the bus, and walking the five minutes down the road to my house, I jammed my keys in the lock and twisted it open. Owyn; my younger brother, was at rugby practice kindle, and I wasn't expecting him home until much later on tonight. Mum and dad, were both at work. Friday night's were the night's I looked forward to, the night's I was left to fend for myself. Going upstairs, I quickly dumped my school bag on the floor. I took off my school skirt and pulled on a clean pair of leggings and a comfy hoodie over my shirt. I checked the time on the little, ornate, black alarm clock on my bookshelf. 17:04 I had the entire night with nothing to do. I went around the house and lit a few candles that were dotted here and there, then flopped down on the sofa and grabbed my phone.

Opening my text threads, I selected the name at the top, and began to text.

* * *

><p>17:11 Caitlyn: Heya, babe, what are you up to?<p>

17:12 Kathleen: Hey! nothing really, I was just gonna grab a movie from Xtravision, you?

17:12 Caitlyn: Nothing, I have the house to myself again, Anna's gget and swing round?

17:15 Kathleen: Yeah baby! That would be great! I'll bring the movie and icecream :*

17:17 Caitlyn: I've got pizza, so we're all set ;)

17:18 Kathleen: Good, good, I'll see ya soon then ;) Xx

* * *

><p>Setting my phone down, I grinned, having my girlfriend around never failed to pass the time quickly.<p>

Twenty minutes later and my door knocked. Skipping down the hallway, I opened the door for Kathleen. She waved at her mum, who then drove off and entered my house. Just as I was closing the door, my cat ran in, making use of the opportunity. Sighing at the cats antics, I followed Kathleen back into my living room-kitchen, and she was setting the ice cream and the empty DVD case on the kitchen bench. Then hopping over the back of the sofa, she patted the space beside her. Sitting down, I tucked my legs up underneath myself. She clicked the play button on the DVD player and the title screen for Shaun of the Dead began to play.

"Really?" I asked snarkily, squirming an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, really. I was providing the DVD, and if you forget, it is actually my turn for picking a movie." She replied, placing her arm around my shoulder and pulling me against her.

Sighing contentedly, I leant my head on her shoulder, and she placed her head on top of mine.

Halfway through the movie, Kathleen looked down at me (_curse my shortness!_) And said in a low voice;

"Theres just something about watching a zombie eating someone's brains that I find so, ummfh"

"Eww that's gross! You're gross!" I complained, laughing. She began laughing at me too, and then, without warning, she caught my chin with her free hand, and pulling me up, interlocked our lips. Deepening the kiss, our tounges roamed each others mouths and fought for dominance. Usually it was me that won, but Kathleen had her moments when she felt the need to put me back in my place. It got heated quickly, and our seating positions changed quite dramatically. She had pushed me over and was leaning over the top of me. Her hands slid underneath my hoodie, and tugged at the helm, clearly wanting it off as much as I did. I pulled it over my head, and dropped it on the ground beside the sofa. Nipping at her bottom lip, I pushed my hands over her shoulders, knocking off her long grey cardigan. I then began pulling at the buttons of her shirt, and broke away to laugh at her.

"How many layers are you wearing babe?" After removing her cardigan, and unbuttoned her shirt to just below her chest, I discovered a vest top underneath. Groaning, she looked at me, and began to remove my school tie. Pulling it on one side, it didn't budge, and when she pulled on the other side, it moved as much as the last, as in, not at all. She made an angry face at my tie, and sat back, waiting expectantly for me to do it. Chuckling I pulled hard on the left side of my tie, knowing fine well that sometimes it gets stuck and it came loose. Kathleen just rolled her eyes, refusing to be discouraged.

As soon as the offending piece of nuclear was gone, Kathleen was back with a vengeance, and I couldn't help the small moan that escaped my mouth when her hands found their way under my shirt. This time, it was her turn to undo buttons, and she smiled, resting her head against mine whilst doing so. Reaching the third button she was just about to begin opening it, when the front door banged open.

"Hello? Caitlyn?" My younger brother called.

"Fucks' sake!" I muttered and Kathleen copied, adding another expletive, and gathered up our discarded clothing. "Talk about bad timing!"

Owyn walked into the living room, currently explaining that his rugby was cancelled due to the pitch being closed for repainting, when he noticed Kathleen on the sofa, trying her hardest to look unaffected, but who was actually flushed red, and still holding a ball of clothes.

"Hey...Kathleen" Owyn said to her, and she waved at him in response, sending him a small smile. Owyn looked at me in a manner that suggested her knew exactly what we were doing as I was shooting him out of the room as we were 'trying to watch the movie'. And shut the door behind him. After closing the door, I heard Kathleen pad uup into the kitchen, and she stood behind me wrapping her arms around my waist, pressing her face into my neck, her long blonde hair falling around my shoulder.

"I love you" she whispered pressing a small kiss to the spot she was nuzzling.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So there! Hope you enjoyed another little instalment of my three-fifths challenges, featuring me and my recently lost girlfriend ^-^ we always had great fun together, I'll look back on her fondly :')

Please don't forget to review! Much appreciated!

Lots of love!

Akira


End file.
